ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arburia Attack
Arburia Attack is a special episode of The Omni-Knights for Cannonbolt Fest 2011. Summary The gang flies to Arburia because a distress signal sent from a friend of Paradox on their. A freed Nopea Lisko is attacking the Arburian Pelarotas and eating them up. The gang must try to stop the Nopea Lisko from eating more of them. Plot Paradox and the gang are flying inside the spaceship. 'I've got a distress signal from Arburia. Something is attacking the Pelarotas.' said Paradox. 'You do know alot of people' said Emily. 'This one is more special than others.' The spaceship landed in Arburia. Arburia was like a safari, with all sorts of weird animals around. Far away, there was a village seen. The gang came out of the spaceship, and saw a yellow ball near them. Suddenly, another yellow ball rolled towards them. The gang screamed, and the ball turned into an Arburian Pelarota. Paradox explained that it was the friend who sent them the message. 'My name is Rudak. I live in the village over there, and I called you because we have a major problem in the village. Some creature is attacking and eating us up for the last three weeks. He always escapes super fastly after he eats. Everyone is scared.' Rudak rolled the yellow ball near him, and opened it. Inside there was a skeleton. 'This is one that was killed a week ago. The creature somehow knows to open us in ball forms and eat the insides.' 'But that's nature. Creatures eat other creatures, even if they are smart.' said Emily. 'But that's the point. There is no such creature on this planet.' said Rudak. Rudak and the gang went into the village. Suddenly, a scream was heard from a house. A brown flash came dashing out of it. Emily turned into a Citrakayah form and dashed after it. She ran closer to him, and saw that it was like Velocityraptor, just had green eyes. The creature snarled and bited Emily in her legs. Emily crashed down, and the Nopea Lisko ran away. Rudak and the gang ran towards her. 'What happened? All we saw were brown and blue flashes running around.' asked Cador. 'That creature... was Velocityraptor.' said Emily. 'You mean a Nopea Lisko.' said Paradox. 'Nopea Liskos come from the planet far away, Snabbodla. Someone brought it here on purpose.' said Rudak. 'But how will we find who did it?' asked Cador. 'We need to trap the Nopea Lisko.' said Rudak. They went towards the house where the Nopea Lisko dashed out. Cador suddenly noticed something in the mud. There were dinosaur like footprints in it. 'Hm, I got an idea. You see these footprints? It looks like the Nopea Lisko had slipped a bit in the mud. Maybe, if we could make all the dirt here into mud, we could stop it.' said Cador. Paul turned into Flying Fish, and he flew up, and started firing water everywhere. In a while, the whole place was covered in mud. Flying Fish dived into a pond and started refilling his water supplies. Suddenly, they saw a brown flash. The brown flash was slipping in the mud. 'We found it!' said Esclabor. Esclabor and Cador ran towards it, but they slipped too. The Nopea Lisko jumped over them, and ran into a house. Flying Fish flew into the house after the Nopea Lisko entered. Both people in the house screamed. Flying Fish fired a splash of water at the Nopea Lisko. The Nopea Lisko gnarled and jumped, trying to claw him, but Flying Fish ducked, and fired more water. Flying Fish controlled the mud (since it was mixed with water. DUH.) and made it wrap the Nopea Lisko. The Nopea Lisko accelerated and escaped the mud. 'Hey, you two, can you help me too?' asked Flying Fish to the other people in the house. 'O-o-kay... we'll try...' Both Pelarotas rolled and hit the Nopea Lisko. The Nopea Lisko fell on the side, and went up. He dashed away, although he kept slipping. Flying Fish flew out of the house. He created a huge mud tornado, and hit the Nopea Lisko with it. The Nopea Lisko slipped down and fell. Rudak rolled quickly and then opened himself. He quickly pulled out a special flowers. The Nopea Lisko fell asleep. Paul flew to there and then reverted back to human. 'The peelsa flower produces a scent that makes most people fall asleep. There's a lot of them here.' said Rudak. 'Now we have to find out who sent it.' said Cador. 'Well, there is only one place that someone could have accidentally brought the Nopea Lisko here. There is only one place with a spaceship in this village.' said Rudak. Later, the gang were near a metal house. They knocked and an evolved Arburian Pelarota opened the door. 'Hello, what do you want?' asked the Evolved Pelarota. 'We found that the monster attacking everyone was a Nopea Lisko. Because you are the only one with a spaceship in the village, we need to know if you did it.' said Rudak. Rudak pointed at the ttied up Nopea Lisko. 'Oh, that must have entered my spaceship while I explored Snabbodla. My name is Selrach, by the way.' said the evolved Pelarota, Selrach. 'Maybe you could go and bring it back to Snabbodla. I'll fly you to there.' 'Okay, sure.' said Cador. Cador, Paul, Esclabor, Emily, Rudak, Selrach and the tied up Nopea Lisko boarded Selrach's spaceship. The spaceship flew, and after a while landed in Snabbodla. Snabbodla was an ENORMOUS jungle. The gang except Selrach and the Nopea Lisko went out of the spaceship. 'This planet looks dangerous.' said Emily. 'It definetly is.' said Selrach in a evil grin. Then, he closed the spaceship door, and went in. 'You knew too much. Now, you must stay here. Nothing can stop the process of evolution!' said Selrach inside the spaceship. Paul turned into Electromagnet, and magnetised himself to the spaceship. He blasted a hole through it, and went in. 'Where did you come from?' asked Selrach, surprised. 'BZZT.' said Electromagnet. He blasted electricity, and Selrach rolled up. The electricity didn't hurt him. Selrach rolled, and hit Electromagnet. Electromagnet created a huge magnetic wave around the spaceship, and it started to land down. Selrach rolled and jumped on Electromagnet. Electromagnet created an electric shock, and Selrach flew to the other side of the spaceship, unconsious. 'HEY! CAN YOU LAND THE SPACESHIP FOR US?' shouted Sir Esclabor. Down in the jungle, Cador, Esclabor, Emily and Rudak were surrounded by an Ankylosaurus-looking creature. Esclabor hit him with his mace, but it didn't hurt him. The creature dashed towards them. Cador turned his sword into a club and hit the creature. The creature ran away. The spaceship landed. The gang quickly ran in. Paradox reappeared. 'Where were you?' asked Sir Cador. 'Oh, just letting you solve the plot alone.' said Paradox. 'I'll fly the spaceship back. Keep Selrach asleep.' Paradox started to fly the spaceship back to Arburia. When they landed, Selrach woke up. 'Wha-what happened?' asked Selrach. 'You're going to be executed probably for what you did, Selrach.' said Rudak. 'YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAT ME FIRST!' Selrach rolled into a ball, and hit Rudak so he fell on his back. Paul quickly turned into Forcefield. Selrach rolled, and hit Cador. Cador pulled out his sword to hit Selrach, but Selrach wasn't affected. Selrach rolled and hit Forcefield. Forcefield fired a forcefield at him, and Selrach went backwards. Forcefield jumped and punched Selrach. The armor cracked. Selrach screamed, and opened up. Forcefield reverted back. 'I'll call the police to come.' said Rudak. He quickly rolled out. Two Pelarotas came. You're the one who sent the monster. You'll be executed today for your crimes, the mayor will confiscate your spaceship, and you will not be allowed to exit your house. You'll have four hours to say good bye from your family and friends. ' said one of the Pelarotas. Everyone except Selrach went out of the house. A female evolved Arburian Pelarota and three little ones came from a room, and started crying. 'Don't worry, I think I have an idea.' said Selrach, with an evil grin. He went to a room, and lights and sparks were heard, along with him laughing. Later that day, the gang was near Paradox's spaceship. Cador and Emily went in. 'Thanks for your help, our village is saved thanks to you.' said Rudak. 'You know, I'm think I'm going to see Selrach's execution.' Paul said. 'Me too.' Emily said. 'We'll wait for you here' said Esclabor. Rudak, Emily and Paul went away, to the center of the city. Selrach was on a platform, with a tank full of creatures that looked like alligators under the platform. Another Pelarota was on the platform too. 'Well, do you have anything to say to your defense, Selrach?' said the Pelarota. 'To move forward we must evolve. Our planet could be destroyed in the future, and we couldn't stop it. For that, I made my family and a bunch of more Pelarotas evolved, for our species to survive in the future. Kids of evolved Pelarotas and normal Pelarotas turn out horrible. To evolve our species, I had to eliminate the original species.' said Selrach. 'COULDN'T YOU JUST EVOLVE EVERYONE?' shouted a Pelarota in the audience. 'The machine didn't have enough energy for all the vill-' 'KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!' the crowd screamed. The Pelarota near the platform was going near a lever. 'Before I die, can I do one more thing?' asked Selrach. 'Okay.' said the Pelarota. Selrach started growing bigger. His skin became black, and his face moved higher. His spikes became longer. He jumped off the platform, and fired spiked balls everywhere. Pelarotas screamed and runned away. Paul activated his Prototrix. 'Prototrix code: 7043259. Function: Activate Arburian Pelarota DNA sample.' said Rudak. Paul suddenly turned into an Arburian Pelarota. 'How did you-' said Paul. 'I was the DNA donor. That's why Paradox knows me.' said Rudak, smiling. Paul and Rudak rolled towards Selrach. They jumped and hit hit, but he didn't care. He rolled into a huge ball and hit them. 'FOOLS! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN TWO PELAROTAS TO STOP ME!' he said. Emily came, dashing, and kicked him. Again, it didn't hurt him. He went out of ball mode, and started firing spiked balls. Emily avoided them, and kicked some back. Selrach protected himself. Paul and Rudak jumped to hit him, and he fell on his back. He quickly rolled back into a ball, and hit them again. 'Let me try something' said Paul. He slapped the Prototrix symbol. He started becoming black all over himself. 'If two Pelarotas can't defeat you, then how about one dark?' Dark Cannonbolt rolled towards him. He hit him, although it didn't hurt Selrach. He turned invisible. Selrach rolled into a ball, and suddenly, he felt something in him. Dark Cannonbolt bounced inside him. Selrach was forced to go out of ball mode. Dark Cannonbolt went out of ball mode. He created dark energy in his hands, and fired it at Selrach. Selrach flew backwards, and a bunch of Pelarotas rolled towards him. They put handcuffs on him, and blocked the holes that he shoots balls from. They lead him to the platform where he was before. All pelarotas rolled back, and the same Pelarota before pulled the lever. Selrach fell into a tank of vicious creatures. Paul, Rudak and Emily went back to the spaceship. 'So can I turn into this guy whenever I want now?' asked Paul. 'No, sadly it's an only one time thing. You will get him when you unlock more aliens.' said Rudak. 'Aw damn!' said Paul, going into the spaceship. The spaceship took off, back to Earth. THE END. Aliens Used *Flying Fish *Electromagnet *Forcefield *Cannonbolt *Dark Cannonbolt Characters *Rudak *Paradox *Paul *Emily *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor Villains *Nopea Lisko *Selrach Trivia *Two new aliens will be unlocked by Paul in the episode, although it is not sure if he'll use them again. *This is the first time one of Paul's aliens planets is shown. *This is the second time an episode doesn't show Earth. The first time was To Kettensage. Also, this is the first time this happens with two different planets. Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Cannonbolt Fest Category:Alien Fest